


Teeth

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Abeyance!AU, Can be read seperately from Abeyance but makes more sense in context, Drabble, Kinda prose poetry bullshit, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's hard to tell where it all went wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while writing the next chapter of Abeyance and it's... Something new, I guess. I hope you like it.

Lalnable loves, and loves, and loves. He can't stop. He is beyond stopping. He loves, and adores, and cherishes, lets his love tear him in two and rip out his canine teeth so he can't bite and tear and scorn. His love is fragmented like broken glass and bone, it clings to him like frost, it tastes like acid sweetness and poison. He loves, and loves, and loves, and he can't stop, doesn't want to stop, doesn't know how to stop. He is a prisoner of desperation and it doesn't sting the way it should. It should be salt and acid in the gaping holes where his hatred used to be, but they are numb, gentle, balmed in adoration and sweetness.

Lalnable's glass cage is only a reminder that he cannot ever leave his own adoring, shattered, exhausted heart. Glass could part and bend and break but he knows he would only run to Xephos, hold out the broken pieces of himself and plead for forgiveness. He knows he would be shattered further. He decides it isn't worth the trouble.

Lalnable sleeps, dreams of better worlds where he is loved, he loves and loves and is loved in return, is kissed and adored, and then wakes up to his love carving him in two and telling him, " _I will never love you as long as I live_."

He dreams of worlds where, perhaps, Xephos doesn't love him, but he is a friend, he lets him hope, and perhaps in such a world he could look into blue eyes without seeing hatred and scorn and pain. Perhaps, in another world, there is no Lalna, there is only Lalnable, and perhaps in such a world Xephos would look at him and smile. Perhaps in another world he wouldn't want to kiss Xephos' bloodstained hands after Xephos broke him like a twig. Perhaps, in another world, he does not love at all.

He paces, and paces, maps every corner of his barely furnished glass cell, he pretends he doesn't wait for Xephos to walk past just to have a glimpse, pretends he wouldn't rip himself in two so his pieces would please Xephos more. He loves, and loves, and loves, is broken and maimed and torn like paper, and tells Xephos, " _I will love you for as long as I live_."

It's hard to tell where it all went wrong.


End file.
